


wolf

by placid



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Familiar!Geralt, M/M, Magic, Romance, Smut, Witch!Jaskier, Wolf!Geralt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placid/pseuds/placid
Summary: Волк подошёл чуть ближе, и Лютик понял, что в пасти зверь держал лютню. Деревянную, отполированную до блеска, с белыми струнами и тёмными замысловатыми узорами вокруг отверстия розетки. Волк осторожно положил инструмент перед Лютиком и слегка подтолкнул его своим чёрным носом.Бард удивлённо уставился на него. От неожиданности Лютик совсем забыл о манерах и вместо благодарности выпалил: «Зачем?»
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300260) by [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22). 



> от автора: для flowerofthewolf  
> от переводчика: коту 
> 
> также можно оценить на ficbook.net [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9201171).

Барду редкостно повезло не получить от грабителей по морде.

Лютик хорошо знал, чем обычно заканчивались внезапные нападения: выбитыми зубами, перебитым в мясо носом и расквашенным лицом. Всё могло быть куда хуже, мысленно напомнил он себе, горько захлёбываясь слезами на берегу озера.

В трудный час как нельзя кстати пригодилась бы лютня, но сегодня ночью он потерял всё. Не было ни лютни, ни денег, ни ужина.

Парень давненько не предавался такому унынию. Однажды в юности, когда он потерял свою первую любовь, его посетило сие отчаяние — ощущение полной неизвестности, чувство собственной никчёмности.

Когда плакать стало уже нечем, он убрал руки от лица и уставился на водную гладь мутным от недавних слёз взглядом. И сделал то, что могло помочь прийти в себя, — запел.

На середине песни у Лютика возникло стойкое ощущение чужого присутствия. В ночной тишине послышался хруст веток. Колючие мурашки пробежали вдоль позвоночника, когда он обернулся.

Два янтарных глаза вспыхнули огнём в темноте. Огромный белый волк степенно приближался прямиком к нему, сжимая в клыках какую-то вещицу, в сумраке Лютику было не разглядеть.

Хоть раньше Лютик и не видел волка столь близко, но он мог с уверенностью сказать, что этот был в два раза больше обычного и даже крупнее варга.

_«Пожалуйста. Не бойся,_ — мысль возникла в сознании Лютика, но на внутренний голос была не похожа. — _Я не причиню тебе зла»._

При любых других обстоятельствах, _разумеется, волк поклялся бы, что не причинит вреда, перед тем как разодрать глотку_ , но этому зверю Лютик почему-то доверился. Более того, как только голос проник в разум, бард разгадал в нём явно благие намерения.

Волк подошёл чуть ближе, и Лютик понял, что в пасти зверь держал лютню. Деревянную, отполированную до блеска, с белыми струнами и тёмными замысловатыми узорами вокруг отверстия розетки. Волк осторожно положил инструмент перед Лютиком и слегка подтолкнул его своим чёрным носом.

Бард удивлённо уставился на него. От неожиданности Лютик совсем забыл о манерах и вместо благодарности выпалил: «Зачем?»

Не удостоив его ответом, волк развернулся и умчался прочь, скрываясь в чаще дремучего леса. А Лютик остался глядеть ему вслед в лёгкой растерянности. Чуть позже он сообразил, что с приходом зверя он заметно успокоился, ненадолго притупилась боль в намятых боках, тоска в сердце прошла. Лютик очень надеялся встретить волка ещё раз и как следует отблагодарить его за подарок.

Лютик наблюдал за одиноким лебедем, что кружил вокруг озера. Вот бы птица умела говорить и смогла бы подтвердить невероятные события этой ночи. Если бы в его руках не тяжелела новая лютня, он бы решил, что всё это был сон. Волна облегчения прошла по телу: хвала небесам, теперь он в состоянии заработать себе немного монет.

Раскидистые кроны деревьев гнулись от свежего весеннего ветерка, помахивая ветками беззвёздному небу. Влажный воздух был напоён ароматами хвои и прибрежной земли озера. Музыкант с волнительным нетерпением ждал возвращения волка и принялся собирать хворост для костра.

Меньше чем через час он вернулся. Зверь мчался навстречу парню, Лютик мельком заметил что-то в его пасти. Капли… запёкшейся крови? Очередной лютней и не пахло.

Волк бросил мёртвого зайца к ногам Лютика и выжидающе склонил голову. Белая шерсть отливала серебром в холодном лунном свете. Несмотря на внушительный размер хищника, Лютик, как ни странно, оставался спокоен рядом с ним. Будто был под защитой.

— _Ешь_ , — сказал волк.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Лютик. Веских причин говорить тихо не было, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Между ним и большим белым волком промелькнула незримая искра.

Лютик вытащил нож из сапога, который пришёлся очень кстати в недавней драчке, и принялся разделывать тушку. Опытным охотником его было сложно назвать, но кое-что он да умел. К большому удивлению, волк внушил ему несколько подсказок. Образы обретали чёткие очертания в воображении.

— Откуда ты всё это знаешь? — поинтересовался Лютик.

— _Я же дух_ , — ответил волк. — _Мы много знаем об этом мире._

— А я мало что знаю о мире магии или духах, — виновато признался Лютик.

— _Да что ты говоришь_ , — искренне удивившись, воскликнул волк.

Лютик готовил мясо на огне, от одного запаха у него громко заурчало в животе. Он протянул сырую ножку волку, хищник благодарно фыркнул и вонзился в мясо, клацнув острыми белыми клыками. Лютик сам дивился собственной беспечности: вдруг он ошибался? Что, если этим вечером на его долю выпала участь похуже бандитских тумаков?

Однако трапезу они закончили без происшествий. Лютик перевёл взгляд на лютню, что лежала между ними.

— _Сыграй что-нибудь_ , — предложил волк. — _Теперь она твоя._

Лютик перебирал струны, и волна трепета покатилась по всему телу, только он начал петь. Лишь однажды схожее чувство накрывало парня: во времена, когда совсем мальцом он с матерью практиковал магию в его первый и последний раз.

Лютик продолжил играть, мурашки вскоре прошли вместе с ноющей болью от синяков и ушибов, задвигая неприятные ощущения подальше на второй план. Вокруг стоял треск сверчков, где-то ухнула сова, а лебедь на озере с тихим всплеском расправил свои крылья.

Волк лежал на земле и внимательно слушал музыканта, накренив голову вбок.

— Как твоё имя? — вдруг спросил Лютик после того, как отыграл парочку песен. Интересно, прозвучало ли это бестактно или бестактно было то, что он не узнал этого раньше.

— _Геральт._

— Геральт, — улыбка расплылась на юном лице, когда он обратился к волку. — Меня зовут Лютик. И я очень рад знакомству.

***

Спустя две недели Геральт вновь перешёл ему дорогу. Тёплый погожий денёк радовал ослепительным солнцем; хоть тело всё ещё болело от побоев, Лютик продолжал радоваться жизни. Ковёр белых маков усеял широкую проторенную тропу к городу. В воздухе стоял пьянящий аромат некогда распустившихся цветов и сладкий запах возможностей.

— _Ты почувствовал магию, когда пел прошлой ночью?_ — полюбопытствовал Геральт.

— Правда, я хорошо выступил? — Лютик подмигнул. — Подожди-ка, ты был там в виде духа? Заметил, что добрая часть зрителей чуть ли не _рыдала_ от смеха? Я не планировал юморить на каждом слове, но им так сильно понравилось, — с одной стороны, выглядело это немного странно, но он всё равно был в восторге.

Геральт недовольно хмыкнул и глубоко вздохнул.

— _Лютня должна была стать проводником твоей магии._

— Раз ты упомянул… — прошлым вечером всё было прошло как-то необычно. Уже знакомая дрожь пробила его вчера, но он списал это на волнение перед выступлением. — Лютня волшебная?

— _Как я сказал, она проводник. Ты совсем не обучен, и всё же в твоих песнях и музыке течёт магия._

— Да ну? Как славно! — Лютик не верил своим ушам. Он давным-давно потерял всякую надежду, что когда-нибудь сможет опять колдовать. — Мне всегда будет нужен инструмент, чтобы чаровать?

— _Нет. Если, конечно, ты продолжишь практиковаться._

Лютик рассчитывал вернуться в таверну до темноты, но прощаться с Геральтом совсем не хотелось. В итоге бард разбил лагерь. Здешняя местность была хорошо ему знакома, и в любом случае он чувствовал себя в полной безопасности рядом с Геральтом.

Они устроились у костра, музыкант напевал смешную песенку, тренькая по струнам…

— _♫Когда несчастье пало разом,  
Подумал я тогда: «Зараза!»  
Как вдруг явился белый волк,  
В подарок лютню приволок! ♫_

…чтобы лишь очередной раз ощутить вибрацию магии. Под скромным руководством Геральта он научился поднимать над землёй гальку и небольшие сучья. Они парили в воздухе всего пару секунд, но всё равно это было чудесно.

***

Чем больше он практиковал магию, тем чаще духи стали посещать его во снах. Они делились с ним сказками, которые позже бард брал за основу своих баллад, изысканно сплетая их слова с поэтическим вымыслом. Взамен он передавал сообщения близким людям, которых духи покинули.

Целый месяц он выступал с балладами в Новиграде и доставлял обещанные сообщения, пока не принял приглашение вступить в шабаш чародейки по имени Йеннифэр.

— _Тебе стоит поехать_ , — посоветовал Геральт. — _Трисс и Цири очень добры._

— А Йеннифэр?

— _А Йеннифэр — могущественная и талантливая._

Лютик подметил, что тот ничего не сказал о её доброте.

Через пару дней он таки отправился на встречу с шабашем. В их небольшой мастерской без окон воздух загустел от дыма ладана и запаха горячего чая, который Цири наливала из серебряного самовара. На полках выстроились всевозможные склянки с засушенными соцветиями или глазными яблоками чудовищ внутри.

— Можешь зачаровать песней? — спросила Цири и с восхищением разглядывала Лютика, подперев рукой подбородок. — Что именно поёшь?

— В основном всякую ерунду, если пытаюсь использовать дар, — объяснил Лютик и тут же добавил: — Зато от души.

— Духи поразительно заинтересованы в таком роде магии, — намеренно растягивая слова, подметила Йеннифэр. Крайне недружелюбная аура окружала её с тех пор, как Лютик признался, что не входил ни в один шабаш. — Их вкусы весьма специфичны.

— Прошу простить мою подругу. Она недолюбливает чародеев без надлежащих знаний, — пояснила Трисс, бросая на Йеннифэр осуждающий взгляд. Лютик рассудил, что именно Трисс пригласила его.

Йеннифэр бесстрастно изучала свои ногти:

— У меня к тому же вкус в музыке получше.

— Ладно тебе, а мне понравилась его музыка. Я пробралась в таверну, где он играл, через чёрный ход, — Цири ласково улыбнулась парню. А может, всё же она пригласила его? — Так где ты взял лютню? Она магический проводник? От инструмента исходит определённая… энергия.

— Да! — выпалил Лютик — Принёс белый волк. Но не совсем обычный… Он говорит со мной. Или вроде как. Разговор похож на «мысленный диалог». Самый большой волк, что я видел. А ещё он дух, сам так сказал.

— Как точно ты описал фамильяра, — раздражённо буркнула Йеннифэр.

— Кого?

Йеннифэр недовольно цокнула языком и вскинула руки вверх:

— Почему фамильяр явился к такому болвану как ты? Это вне моего понимания. Чародеи, которые тратят годы на тренировки, не в силах призвать его, а у тебя всё так просто получилось.

— Видать, потому что я настоящий талант, а подобное притягивает подобное.

— Никак не пойму, как можно обладать чарами и при этом быть таким неучем, — процедила сквозь стиснутые зубы Йеннифэр.

— Мама когда-то в детстве пыталась потренировать меня, но она умерла раньше, чем я научился контролировать магию и вовсе управлять ею, — Лютик начал рассказывать о том, как он переехал к тёте, что она запрещала чаровать в её доме. Религиозные фанатики они такие.

Трисс понимающе воскликнула:

— Мне так жаль.

— М-да. Я совсем разуверился, уже не ожидая когда-либо овладеть волшебным мастерством, пока не появился волк.

— Так как же ты призвал фамильяра? — выпытывала Цири.

Лютик замешкался перед ответом.

— Меня ограбили, обобрали до нитки, и я просто грустил у озера.

— Да ты, блин, издеваешься, — пробормотала Йеннифэр.

***

— Могу я задать тебе парочку вопросов?

В крайне редких случаях Геральт являлся в комнату Лютика. Чаще всего номера в тавернах были недостаточно просторными, чтобы вместить огромного зверя, и, кроме того, Лютик запомнил, что волк любил бывать на свежем воздухе.

Парень к тому же достаточно хорошо изучил Геральта, и, будь тот человеком, то устало бы хмыкнул.

— _Пожалуй, да._

— Ты мой фамильяр? — без обиняков спросил Лютик.

— _Если хочешь, могу стать._

— Но почему я? — Лютик вскинул голову. — Ничего заслуживающего твоего внимания я не сделал.

Выдержав некую паузу, Геральт заговорил:

— _Музыка. Всё дело в твоей волшебной музыке. Я редко вмешиваюсь в вопросы человеческого царства, но, когда ты страдал от боли, я не смог больше оставаться в стороне._

Каждое следующее слово сжимало горло Лютика сильнее.

— Я был совсем один, пока ты не пришёл, — в кои-то веки он не знал, что ещё добавить. Сам того не понял, почему сказал или, точнее, пытался сказать Геральту, но точно это было важно озвучить.

Музыкант частенько делил с кем-то постель, с некоторыми даже занимался любовью, но тогда перед встречей с Геральтом он был одинок. Даже когда Геральт был не с ним, мысленно он всегда _был рядом_ , и Лютик вымолвил:

— Конечно я хочу, чтобы ты был моим фамильяром.

Лютик протянул ладонь и заботливо пригладил мягкий мех Геральта. Порой ему очень хотелось так сделать, но он сдерживался, не позволяя вольностей. Геральт доверчиво опустил голову навстречу прикосновению.

В ту ночь Лютик спал, примостившись на груди Геральта.

***

Сегодня вечером Лютик исполнял свою любимую балладу. Сказ о несчастных влюблённых, чьи семьи запрещали им встречаться. Благородная девица должна была выйти замуж за барона, а парень — продолжить горбатиться на полях своей семьи. Песнь была приурочена к ночи их прощания.

— _♫Как только мир возник,  
Душа моя стремилась быть с тобой.  
Намедни кончится наш миг,  
И навсегда останусь я лишь слугой.♫_

Лютик вновь пережил всю тоску этих строк, и покалывание внутри переросло в нечто большее, чем просто мурашки, накатывающий рокот пробивался сквозь него. Ощущения не покидали его на протяжении всех следующих песен. Ему срочно нужно было _избавиться_ от вскипающего чувства под кожей. Будто неуёмный грохот перед грозой.

Зрители утирали слёзы с глаз, рьяно аплодируя, то и дело забрасывая монетами сцену.

Бард рассеянно дотронулся до горла пальцами.

У него закралось кое-какое подозрение. Игнорировать странное поведение его слушателей стало прямо-таки невозможно.

Как только Геральт объявился в следующий раз, Лютик, проглотив всю свою гордость и задвинув страхи, спросил:

— Лютня — источник эдакой бурной реакции публики на мою музыку? Прошлой ночью женщина снова заплакала, хоть в песне был заложен иной смысл. Конечно, я был признателен ей, а может, у неё выдался трудный день, но…

— _Да, такое возможно._

— Ах вот как.

— _Что-то не так?_

— Похоже на жульничество. Музыка — моё призвание, и я хочу, чтобы люди вслушивались в слова, узнавали мой голос и мотивы. Чародейство даёт мне несправедливое преимущество.

— _Хм-м._

Боясь показаться неблагодарным, Лютик тут же затараторил:

— Не хочу сказать, что твой подарок мне не по душе. Я с детства мечтал научиться управлять магией. Словно мама отчасти всё ещё со мной. Поэтому, разумеется, я продолжу играть на лютне, но только для себя и точно не на публику.

Волк изучающе склонил голову, задумчиво разглядывая Лютика.

— _Думаю, я понял,_ — молвил он.

С облегчением Лютик поблагодарил его.

— _Я достану другую лютню,_ — предложил Геральт. — _Не волшебную._

— А я могу просто купить новую, — возразил Лютик.

— _Буду счастлив услужить тебе._

— Не нужно, — ответил Лютик. — Я считаю тебя компаньоном и вдохновителем. Своим другом.

Волк промолчал.

На следующее утро Геральт принёс ему новую лютню, заверив Лютика, что она была самой обычной.

***

Лютик тоже хотел сделать что-то приятное для Геральта. Он припасал кусочки вяленого мяса, а чуть позже и всякие сласти, прознав, что духи те ещё лакомки.

— _Тебе необязательно дарить мне подарки_ , — твердил Геральт снова и снова, пока наконец не понял, что Лютик действовал из добрых побуждений, и вскоре вместо того, чтобы возражать, он молча укладывал голову на колени Лютика, когда они проводили ночи под звёздами.

***

В тот день, когда выпал первый снег, в таверну зашёл человек с длинными белыми волосами, весь в чёрном. Он стряхнул снежные хлопья с головы и зашагал к столику, оставляя мокрые следы на полу тяжёлыми ботинками. Лютик не мог отвести от него взгляда. Мужчина купил кружку эля и устроился в тёмном углу таверны.

После выступления, которое, по скромному мнению музыканта, удалось на славу, тем более что он не использовал и толику магии сегодня, Лютик неторопливой походкой подошёл к тому человеку. Этой ночью было бы неплохо заполучить в свою холодную постель такого горячего мужчину.

— Ты всегда хандришь после таких изумительных представлений? Настолько переполнен эмоциями, что приходится уединяться в углу, постигая лирику недавних строк?

Мужчина воззрился на него золотистыми глазами. Лютик попросту остолбенел.

— Лютик, — отозвался мужчина низким, раскатистым голосом.

— Геральт?

Мужчина кратко кивнул, сжимая губы в узкую линию.

Лютик судорожно облизнул губы.

— Думаю, мне не стоит торопиться с выводами, но ты тот самый Геральт, что приходит ко мне в облике большущего и чудовищно прекрасного белого волка?

Было что-то странное в выражении лица Геральта, будто боялся разочаровать Лютика.

— Да, тот самый.

— Как такое возможно? — жестом он обвёл рукой воздух вокруг. — Ты умеешь обращаться в человека?

— Фамильяры способны принимать форму человека по желанию. Что большая редкость.

— Но почему?

Геральт нахмурился и посмотрел на своё тело, словно оценивая наряд.

— Довольно странно носить человеческую кожу.

— И всё же тебе досталось очень неплохое тело, — восхищённо вздохнул Лютик, и если он не флиртовал, то точно дразнился.

— Хм-м, — пробурчал Геральт и сделал очередной глоток.

Лютик перевёл взгляд на кружку.

— Любишь выпить?

— Дух не против медовух, — чуть ухмыльнувшись, ответил Геральт.

— Ха, ты мне всё больше нравишься, — Лютик лукаво улыбнулся и уселся на место напротив. — Ты принимал человеческий облик раньше?

— Нечасто. Хотя людям помогать в таком виде куда легче.

До сих пор Лютик общался с Геральтом только мысленно, речь волка отражалась эхом в голове. Сейчас бархатный тембр обволакивал тёплой волной Лютика, хотелось слушать голос Геральта.

— Хочешь сказать, люди плохо переносят гигантского волка, появляющегося в темноте?

— Да, — уголки губ Геральта медленно ползли вверх.

Они болтали всю ночь напролёт, и Лютику постоянно приходилось напоминать себе, что он разговаривал со своим Геральтом, а не с симпатичным незнакомцем, которого только что пытался затащить в койку. Геральт — его друг, его компаньон, его фамильяр. Хотя в данный момент на фамильяра он был не похож. Однако от Геральта было по-прежнему трудно выведывать ответы на вопросы о зачарованном мире или о его общении с людьми в прошлом, но Лютик мог поклясться: стало чуть легче.

— Ты обратишься вновь волком? — спросил Лютик. — Или мне теперь привыкать к смене облика?

— Первое, — ответил Геральт.

Впрочем, в ближайшие месяцы Лютик, как прежде, замечал Геральта-человека в толпе таверн, и даже однажды на придворном банкете тот наблюдал за игрой Лютика. И ждал музыканта после каждого выступления.


	2. Chapter 2

Каждый совместный вечер озарялся музыкой и смехом, пока Геральт учил Лютика искусству магии. Счастливые недели незаметно пролетели, как в тумане.

Лютик даже перестал распутничать направо и налево, ведь все его мысли были заняты одним Геральтом. Лишний раз подмечая, как близко Геральт стал садиться к нему, не оставляя места для кого-то ещё рядом. Всё чаще и чаще фамильяр являлся в обличье человека, нежели волка. А от лёгких прикосновений между ними пробегали слабые разряды волшебства.

Вот почему накануне вечером после представления Лютик попытался поцеловать Геральта.

Магия и музыка бурлила в крови барда. Вдвоём бок о бок они пробирались к выходу заведения, толкаясь локтями, пока наконец неуклюже не вывалились наружу в тихий переулок. Ночной воздух был приятно сладким. Лютик до сих пор отчётливо слышал, как народ в корчме веселился на полную катушку.

Геральт, верно, растерял весь свой таинственный сверхъестественный флёр, он стал выглядеть совсем как _человек_. Таким настоящим, таким близким. Эйфория после выступления обратилась в гремучую смесь вместе с алкоголем, Лютик потянулся вверх и коснулся лица Геральта. Бард мог поклясться, что глаза напротив горели от чувств, пока мужчина вдруг не отпрянул.

— Прости, — тут же извинился Лютик, пытаясь скрыть горестное смущение. Отвергали его редко, но если он и получал отказ, то старался красиво выходить из ситуации, не теряя достоинства. — Подумал…

— Я сам виноват, — прервал его внезапно побледневший Геральт. — Стоило догадаться, что перевоплощаться в эту оболочку… было слишком рискованно.

— Рискованно, — глухо отозвался Лютик. Угрюмая морщинка прорезалась у него между бровями. — Так _зачем же_ приходил ко мне в человеческом облике, раз это было… рискованно? Ты упоминал лишь однажды, что это странно.

Геральт виновато отвёл взгляд.

— _Геральт?_

— Я просто хотел быть рядом с тобой. Понять, каково это — быть человеком, таким же, как ты.

Лютик схватил Геральта за рубашку и рывком дёрнул на себя. Парень стукнулся спиной о стену узкого проулка, когда Геральт упёрся руками рядом с его лицом, якобы преграждая путь.

— Между нами что-то есть, да? — вопросил Лютик. — Только я одного не понимаю, почему ты никак не признаешь этого, Геральт. А если мне показалось и я несу бред, то… _Разуверь_ меня.

Прижатый к стене и заключённый в кольцо мощных рук Геральта, Лютик казался таким хрупким и уязвимым. Во всех деталях он мог разглядеть каждый волосок, каждую венку напряжённых предплечий облокотившегося напротив него мужчины.

Румянец вспыхнул на скулах Лютика. Тело буквально горело без огня, в паху потяжелело от пронизывающего взгляда Геральта.

Геральт приблизился, тёплое дыхание щекотало губы Лютика, парень обомлел пуще прежнего. Во власти похоти он застыл на месте, не смея пошевелиться. Янтарные глаза обжигали ответным неистовым желанием, завораживали. Лютик даже немного огорчился, когда мужчина смежил веки.

Геральт сделал резкий вдох полной грудью и, выдохнув, открыл глаза.

— Прощай, Лютик, — прошептал он прямо в губы парня, вмиг отшатнувшись. Геральт спешно покинул его и, завернув за угол проулка, испарился в ночи.

— Прощай? Какого лешего? Геральт, стой… — Лютик не успел было позвать его, как тот уже скрылся из вида.

Лютик так и остался стоять, привалившись спиной к кирпичной стене, тщетно пытаясь перевести дух.

Он видел Геральта тогда в последний раз. Шли долгие месяцы. Лютик разыскивал его в окрестных деревушках, то и дело всматриваясь в лица людей среди толпы. Боль от потери фамильяра ни на час не утихала в груди. С каждым разом жгучее разочарование разъедало Лютика изнутри, все его поиски оказывались безуспешны.

В пути он сочинял новые баллады. Главным образом о Геральте и нестерпимой неуёмной тоске в сердце. Интересно, следил ли Геральт за ним, слышал ли он песни? А если так, он всё равно не возвращался. Лютик ужасно скучал по этому мужчине, равно как и по своему волку-фамильяру. По своему другу.

***

Лютик скитался в одиночестве уже добрых пару месяцев, так что, не колеблясь, согласился помочь Новиградскому ковену, когда на пути в следующий городок ему встретился чёрный ворон с депешей от Йеннифэр.

«Дело в погребальном ритуале. Обряд проходит один раз в пять лет, а в крупном городе всегда наплыв велик, — писала Йеннифэр. — Дополнительная пара рук, даже неумелых, очень поможет удержать завесу между мирами», — Лютик в точности передал ироничный тон адресанта, зачитав письмо вслух.

При всём том парню польстило, что, несмотря на недавнее презрение чародейки и нехватку у него реальной практики или хотя бы связи с мало-мальским шабашем, она таки соизволила пойти на мировую, приняв за данность потенциал его силы.

Чуть меньше месяца он оттачивал мастерство чародейства вместе с Йеннифэр, Трисс, Цириллой и парочкой малоопытных магичек. Доселе духи приходили к нему лишь во снах, но сейчас он постиг альтернативный способ призыва, узнав, как развеять невидимую завесу между мирами и создать некий портал для входа духов.

И, надо признать, Лютик правда думал, что Йеннифэр сразу пошлёт его собирать манатки, только услыхав, что его фамильяр не присоединится к ним.

— Без разницы, — буркнула она, торопливо отмахнувшись. — Ты-то всё равно нам пригодишься, — от таких слов на душе порядком потеплело, Лютик даже задумался, что, возможно, когда-нибудь чародейка примет его в свой ковен. Доверие Цири и Трисс уже было завоёвано.

Лютик осваивал заклинание защиты и подчинения духов. Благодаря Геральту он научился основам. Но от внезапного воспоминания он поёжился: как бы парень ни пытался забыть, рана была ещё совсем свежей.

— Держись ближе к Цирилле, — проинструктировала его Йеннифэр в ночь перед обрядом. — Она позаботится, чтобы разъярённые духи не подбирались близко и не вредили вам, пока ты… — она небрежно взмахнула рукой, —…будешь творить то, что ты называешь магией, и поможешь усмирить их.

— А я и не задумывался, что это может быть опасно, — опешил Лютик, вдруг усомнившись, а было ли это, в конце концов, хорошей затеей.

Йеннифэр лишь пожала плечами:

— Ты будешь под надёжной защитой. Да и в прошлом всего немногим злым духам удавалось просочиться в наш мир, хотя не следовало бы.

Цирилла с гордостью обнажила вострый меч перед Лютиком.

— Он почти как твоя лютня, тоже проводник магии, — объяснила она, и Лютик заметно расслабился, чай девушка будет сражаться плечом к плечу с ним. К тому же обе чародейки — что Трисс, что Йеннифэр ручались за её мастерство.

***

В день ритуала стояла пасмурная погода, всё небо заволокло облаками. Ближе к вечеру чародеи начали приготовления в амфитеатре, зажигая чёрные фонари вокруг сцены и вдоль рядов. На арене театра материализовался чугунный котел, на землю аккуратно опускались разные склянки с крыльями летучих мышей, волчьей печенью, разноцветные банки со свежими лепестками редких цветов.

С наступлением ночи стали прибывать горожане, постепенно занимая ступени-места амфитеатра. В воздухе царила зловещая тишина, но в толпе то и дело пробегал нарастающий рокот голосов. Было видно по их глазам и слышно по взволнованному шёпоту, как они мечтали уже поговорить с родными, хоть и умершими людьми. Многие принесли с собой тотемы, которые принадлежали духам при жизни. Чем важнее предмет был для покойного, тем больше было шансов призвать его обратно.

В платье из тонкого чёрного кружева Йеннифэр стояла в центре арены и руководила церемонией. Перед ней возникла слабая бледно-зелёная завеса, когда Йен взметнула руки вверх и проговорила заклинание.

Из светового портала друг за другом выходили духи в поисках близких. У них был только час, пока заклинание не спадёт и вход снова не закроется. Первые полчаса всё было спокойно. Лютика одолевали смешанные чувства печальной радости, когда он наблюдал за счастливыми воссоединениями семей. Может быть, ему стоит попробовать провести подобный ритуал на могиле своих родителей.

Невольно вырываясь из плена насущных мыслей, он услышал надрывный крик где-то позади себя, за которым разом последовал другой, но с противоположной стороны.

— Что там такое? — растерянно спросил Лютик у Цири.

— Не знаю, — ответила она, вытягивая шею, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть сквозь скопище людей. Она озадаченно выпучила глаза. — Ох, святые небеса.

Лютик перевёл взор туда, куда в тот момент смотрела девушка: Трисс выставила щит, когда фантом хищно набросился на неё, на лице нападавшего застыла гримаса ярости. Он пронзительно завизжал и вновь накинулся на чародейку, с силой прижав к стене. Зарядом магии она отбросила агрессора назад, но на его месте тут же появился другой.

Дикие вопли нарастали всё сильнее. Отчаянная суматоха сменилась паникой, и страх парализовал разум. Люди пытались спастись бегством, но кому-то не повезло, и они оказались затоптаны в хаосе ног. Запах свежей крови наполнил воздух, и Лютик старался изо всех сил не поддаваться всеобщему безумию, когда мертвецы атаковали всех без исключения: и магов, и простых людей.

— Цири, это что за чертовщина? По-моему, Йеннифэр говорила только о парочке мстительных духов, которым удавалось прорваться через портал в прошлом, — вдобавок к его ужасу, нигде не было видно вышеупомянутую чародейку.

— Говорю же, не знаю, — бросила Цири, поразив волшебным мечом очередного призрака. Развернувшись вокруг своей оси, она пронзила ещё одного. — На моей памяти такого ещё не случалось. Будь рядом, нам нужно помочь Трисс.

Истошно ревущие духи упрямо преграждали путь вперёд, с каждой минутой их становилось всё больше и больше, Цири не справлялась в одиночку. Мертвецы, будто все до одного, слетели с катушек, даже те, которые вначале казались неопасными.

— Они так и рвутся сквозь портал! — прокричал Лютик. — Может, нам закрыть его?

— Вдвоём не справимся, — возразила Цири, виртуозно орудуя мечом. — Попробуй создать ловушку, чтобы замедлить их для меня.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, вспоминая, как практиковался. Сначала с Геральтом, потом с Йен и остальными чародейками. И Лютик запел, претворяя магию в светящиеся сферы, задерживая их на одном месте. Он стоял в двух шагах от Цири, настолько близко, насколько мог, чтобы она не попала в бурлящую мясорубку. Толку от его заклинаний было как от козла молока.

Их окружили уже со всех сторон, когда Лютик упустил из вида Цири.

Он обречённо звал девушку по имени. Она даже откликалась, но он её не видел. Вопли мёртвых было уже не отличить от стонов живых.

Неожиданно перед глазами парня предстало омерзительное мужское лицо, от которого смердело гнилью. Мертвецкая рука схватила Лютика за горло. Ловя воздух ртом, он издал сдавленный хрип, когда холодные пальцы сжались сильнее. Из последних сил бард тщетно пытался вырваться из железной хватки фантома. Чёрная пелена застилала взор.

Вот и пришёл его конец.

Он прикрыл глаза, возвращаясь мысленно к янтарным очам белого волка, вспоминая и волшебную лютню у своих ног, и Геральта среди толпы зрителей, и последнюю встречу. Какой он был бы, их первый поцелуй?

Слепящий свет пробивался сквозь закрытые веки. Смерть, подумал Лютик, но внезапно его мучения закончились, и он повалился на землю. Дикий взвизг рассёк воздух, Лютик увидел, как призрак кинулся на огромного белого волка. Готовясь к атаке, зверь зарычал, склонив голову вперёд.

Но прямо из ниоткуда перед ними выскочила Цири, разрубая противника, оставляя от него только горстку тлеющего пепла. Перед тем, как броситься обратно в гущу боя, девушка обернулась на Лютика с извиняющимся взглядом и благодарно кивнула волку.

« _Геральт, Геральт, Геральт_ », — в затуманенном сознании Лютика крутилось лишь это имя. Он так хотел подойти к нему — обнять, накричать, отблагодарить, но сейчас было не время. Геральт продолжал отбиваться от новоприбывших духов.

Свежие синяки уже проступили на шее Лютика, но ему удалось вновь запеть, присоединяясь к остальной обороне. Теперь чародеи сражались не одни. К ним примкнули и другие звери, такие, как Геральт — фамильяры.

Один за другим фантомы рассыпались на кучи серебристого пепла. В то время другие фамильяры включились в бой за Геральтом, пока чародеи собрались в центре амфитеатра. Тут же явился обагрённая кровью разгневанная Йеннифэр.

— Нам нужно закрыть портал _сейчас же_! — грозно скомандовала чародейка.

— Как такое случилось? — прохрипел Лютик.

— Понятия не имею, — честно сказала Йеннифэр. — Но пропади всё пропадом, я собираюсь узнать это, когда всё закончится.

***

Уже далеко за полночь Лютик добрался до своей комнаты в таверне. После происшествия он остался ухаживать за раненными и помог захоронить погибших. Мучительно было сознавать, что кто-то пал жертвой безумия на церемонии, но всё же он был благодарен, что они избежали больших потерь.

Однако сердце Лютика разболелось с новой силой. Он искал Геральта, но тот исчез вместе с собратьями, что пришли на выручку.

Приняв снадобье, которое Трисс специально сварганила для него, он готовил себе ванну. Едва Лютик погрузился в горячую воду, от которой прямо исходил пар, он понял, как вымотался за день. Он тщательно тёр лицо и тело, пока кожа не раскраснелась.

Парень буквально на секунду сомкнул глаза, а когда открыл, его взору явился Геральт. Лютик, словно громом поражённый, вздрогнул от неожиданности так, что вода расплескалась из бадьи.

— Господи, Геральт. Предупреждать же надо!

— Зараза, — выругался Геральт. — Я не хотел тебя напугать. Прости.

По виду Геральта было сложно сказать, что недавно он участвовал в битве. Он был как обычно в своём простом чёрном наряде, длинные волосы были аккуратно завязаны в узел. На нём не было ни царапины. Раздражение Лютика на мгновение сменилось радостью облегчения, но позже оно вернулось с удвоенной силой.

— Ты вернулся. Опять. Бросил, вернулся, снова ушёл, — Лютик отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть, как душевная боль исказила его лицо. — Что-то я сбился со счёта.

— Рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, — тихонько отозвался Геральт.

Лютик тяжко вздохнул и погрузился глубже в воду. Если Геральт собирался дальше юлить, то лучше он будет смотреть в потолок, чем на него.

— Йеннифэр решила, что кто-то воспользовался чёрной магией, чтобы вернуть духа на землю. Как думаешь, она права?

— Да. Поэтому я пришёл, — тень упала на лицо Лютика, когда Геральт подошёл ближе. — Я знал, что ты в опасности.

— Но почему ушёл один из первых? И почему ты здесь сейчас?

— Я не мог оставаться в стороне, — хрипло признался Геральт. Низкий тембр его голоса, эдакое рычание, едва уловимое в словах, всегда вызывало у Лютика сладкую волнительную дрожь вдоль позвоночника. Геральт сел рядом с ванной, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Лютик ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он нежно дотронулся щеки Геральта, ахнув, когда Геральт сам откликнулся на прикосновение, чуть ли не _уткнувшись_ в распаренную ладонь Лютика. С губ фамильяра сорвался звук, похожий на стон, настолько тихий, что Лютик мог запросто не услышать его, не будь они так близко друг к другу.

— Я скучал по тебе, — прошептал Лютик. Геральт снова издал этот звук, словно мучился от боли. Бард не знал, так ли нужны были ему ответы сегодня, коль скоро Геральт не собирался уходить. Сейчас Лютику было вполне достаточно просто прикасаться к нему вот так.

— Можно позаботиться о тебе? — поинтересовался Геральт, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть на Лютика.

— А новая лютня к этому прилагается?

Геральт хмыкнул и потянулся за маслом к полочке рядом с ванной. Травяной запах ромашки окутал комнату, когда Геральт начал ловко массировать кожу головы Лютика пальцами.

— Я испугался, — покаялся Геральт. Слова обожгли теплом ухо Лютика, он аж встрепенулся.

— Почему?

В какой-то момент Лютик почувствовал дыхание Геральта совсем рядом, мужчина колебался в нерешительности, но без дальних слов обрушил дорожку из невесомых поцелуев вниз по нежному горлу. Бард содрогался всем телом, тая от блаженства, его возбуждение заметно нарастало.

— Кажется, ты больше не боишься, — просипел Лютик, голос прозвучал незнакомо даже для самого себя. Верно, теперь ему самому стоило побояться.

Рычание вырвалось из глубин горла Геральта, что и послужило кратким ответом. Он повернул голову Лютику и с жаром впился ему в губы, жадно и требовательно врываясь языком в рот. Лютик, кажется, страдал от той же жажды.

***

Простыни насквозь промокли: Геральт вытащил Лютика из ванны и завлёк его прямиком в кровать, забыв про полотенце. Творилась вопиющая несправедливость, до сих пор почему-то только Лютик был обнажён, поэтому он потянулся к Геральту и стянул ему рубашку через голову, с большим энтузиазмом закидывая её куда-то под кровать. Затем и брюки полетели вниз. Нижнего белья на нём не наблюдалось, посему от одного взгляда у Лютика пересохло в горле.

— Сиськи Мелитэле, а природа тебя не обделила, — восхитился Лютик. — Никогда не думал, что задам такой вопрос, но как же, сука, он поместится?

— Хочешь, можешь сам меня выебать? — предложил Геральт.

— Ну, нет, — хохотнул Лютик, загоревшись желанием узнать, как же этот агрегат в него поместится. Геральт развернул Лютика, поставив на колени, и принялся усердно вылизывать промежность парня, лаская и растягивая пальцами его вход, пока наконец мало-помалу не оказался внутри.

Терпение быстро закончилось, барду хотелось реветь в голос, но он лишь всхлипнул, отодвигаясь назад, бессознательно распаляя Геральта ещё пуще. Мужчина тут же зафиксировал его в удобном для себя положении. Какое-то время Геральт вколачивался в подчинившегося Лютика, сильными руками придерживая его узкие бёдра.

В тот момент Лютику даже понравилось это чувство наполненности, ему захотелось увидеть гримасу удовольствия и на лице Геральта. Особо не церемонясь, Геральт перевернул парня обратно на спину, и вновь вонзился в глубину, чуть не скрутив Лютика пополам. Он уже сам насаживался на мощный ствол Геральта, прямо до упора.

Все те одинокие ночи остались в прошлом, музыкант наконец-то заполучил Геральта обратно. Лютик крепко сжался вокруг него, когда Геральт промурлыкал: « _Лютик_ » с такой любовью и благоговением в голосе, удивительно подстёгивая парня. Он достиг разрядки с оглушительным вскриком, а Геральт чуть слышно продолжал шептать заветное имя, ласково поглаживая Лютика по волосам, пока не достиг пика наслаждения сам.

***

— Ты не можешь снова оставить меня, — заныл Лютик после всего.

Геральт изумлённо воззрился на него:

— С чего ты взял, что теперь я тебя оставлю?

— Ты бросил меня в тот раз. Я хоть и романтик, Геральт, но не круглый идиот, чтобы думать, будто секс поможет удержать кого-то, если он сам того не желает.

Геральт ухватил его за запястья, вынуждая Лютика перевести взгляд на него.

— Я никуда не уйду. И если ты не против, то я останусь здесь.

— Да, не будь ты дураком. Конечно, оставайся.

***

Следующим вечером Лютик весь обыскался Йеннифэр, пока в конечном счёте не нашёл её в мастерской, она как раз засыпала какой-то порошок в закопчённый котелок. Цири пристально наблюдала за ней, сидя рядышком на деревянном табурете, и строчила что-то в небольшом блокноте.

— Здравствуй, Лютик, — приветствовала Йеннифэр, даже не повернувшись.

Цири подняла голову и спрыгнула с табуретки, разводя руки навстречу.

— Лютик! Ты уже в порядке?

— Да-да, спасибо. Снадобье Трисс сделало своё дело.

— Я так виновата перед тобой, — голос дрожал от эмоций, и глаза девушки заблестели. — Столько всего навалилось, когда я оглянулась, оно уже душило тебя и…

— Пожалуйста, Цирилла, солнышко, не переживай так, — мягко остановил её Лютик. — Я в норме. А где Трисс? Она восстановилась?

— Да, она в порядке. Вымоталась, но ей лучше. Сейчас пока отдыхает наверху, — ответила Цири. — Йеннифэр обучает меня рецепту сыворотки правды.

— Есть несколько подозреваемых, которых нужно будет допросить, — сообщила Йеннифэр. — Я знаю одну хитрость, как заставить их говорить.

Лютик нервно сглотнул ком в горле.

— Помоги, Господи, тем, на кого ты имеешь виды, — изрёк он.

— Ха! — лёгкая полуулыбка мелькнула на лице Йеннифэр. — Кстати, я видела белого волка на поле боя, который точно подходил под описание твоего фамильяра. Это случаем не он призвал своих нам на подмогу?

Лютик утвердительно кивнул, не переставая мечтательно улыбаться.

— Он вернулся ко мне.

Йеннифэр отложила свои ингредиенты и испытующе взглянула на него, удручённо вздохнув.

— Так в какие неприятности ты вляпался на этот раз?

— Какие неприятности? Я люблю его, а он меня.

Глаза Цири расширились и стали похожи на два блюдца, когда Йеннифэр только досадно простонала: «Вот бестолочь».

Лютик недоуменно нахмурился:

— Почему сразу бестолочь?

— Перепихнулись уже? — она многозначительно выгнула бровь, словно и так знала ответ.

— Йеннифэр! — Лютик перевёл взгляд с Йен на Цири.

— Цири слышала вещи и похуже.

— Это точно, — согласилась девица.

Самую малость поколебавшись, он кивнул, понимая всю постыдность ситуации.

— Во дела, — изумилась Цири, а Йеннифэр исключительно презрительно усмехнулась.

— Надеюсь, о последствиях ты знаешь, — заинтриговала Йенна.

— О чём ты?

— Я имею в виду, что его строго накажут за то, что влез в твои штанишки. И по какой-то неведомой мне причине он поистине невероятно любит тебя.

Сердце Лютика пустилось в галоп. Показалось, что ему внезапно дали пощечину.

— Накажут?

— Ну, да. Фамильяры несут ответственность, если влюбляются в своих покровителей.

— А что насчёт меня? Я тоже должен понести наказание! — Лютик сложил руки в замок, будто пришёл с повинной. — Вверяю себя на твою милость!

— Вот ты голова садовая, — прыснула Йеннифэр. — Ты вне моего ковена. Мне нет дела до твоего наказания. Да, к тому же я бы изгнала тебя за такое поведение. Но твой волк теперь обязан отречься от магии, чтобы остаться в мире людей.

— Да что ты, _чёрт побери_ , такое несёшь? — Лютик беспомощно разжимал и сжимал кулаки. — Я думать не думал… А он ничего не сказал. Это нечестно. Почему он обязан отказываться от всего только потому, что мы переспали?

— Фамильяры существуют, чтобы служить своим хозяевам и сопровождать их. А не для того, чтобы осквернять ведовскую связь страстью или, ещё хуже, любовью. Доне́льзя запутанные отношения получаются. Чародеи не вправе распоряжаться их чувствами.

Ноги сами собой подкосились, и Лютик упал на место рядом с Цири. Со смесью шока и беспокойства она уставилась на него. Юная чародейка потянулась к его руке и молча утешала, тогда как Йеннифэр продолжила тираду:

— Забудь про беззаботную жизнь без колдовских правил или про времена, когда воротил нос от практики и шабашей, оставаясь круглым невеждой. Представь, через что многие из нас проходят, ведь теперь ты понимаешь, что за всё есть своя цена, хоть на этот раз расплачиваешься не ты.

***

— Ты вообще собирался рассказать мне? — потребовал объяснений Лютик, смачно захлопнув за собой дверь. Геральт стоял около небольшого стола в углу комнаты, раскладывая нарезанные кусочки фруктов, хлеба и сыра по тарелке. В центре стола между двух кубков стоял графин с вином.

Геральт оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия.

— Что рассказать?

— Чего тебе всё это стоило!

На миг Геральт призадумался.

— Не было необходимости.

Лютик неверящими глазами уставился на него.

— Геральт, т-ты… ты бросил свой дом ради меня.

— Я в курсе.

— По крайней мере, ты же можешь… можешь, как прежде обращаться волком? — бард вспомнил о могучести обличия Геральта, о том, с каким изяществом тот всегда двигался. Однажды Геральт даже сознался ему, _что не знал, как правильно ходить в человеческом царстве. Но он видел, как жили, охотились, играли и бегали волки, зная наверняка, что это была его истинная форма._

— Нет, — медленно вымолвил Геральт, как будто Лютик был слабоумным, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках. — Я освободился от всего, когда разложил тебя на постели. Я завязал с магией и с зачарованным миром тоже.

Геральт говорил с каменным лицом и этаким будничным голосом, что Лютик никак не мог уразуметь истину. Геральт же так обожал перевоплощаться в волка.

— Я бы никогда не позволил тебе, если бы только знал реальную цену. Поэтому я спрашивал тогда… но ответа не дождался.

— Я не мог поступить по-другому. Даже не рассматривал иного выбора.

— А я вообще не знал про какой-либо выбор, — пожаловался Лютик, с большим трудом подбирая слова. — И беспечно воспользовался тобой, непосвящённый в подробности.

— Ну и? Не тебе было решать, а как раз мне.

— И тебе, получается, плевать?

— Конечно, нет! Я пытался усыпить чувства, пытался уйти. Вот только отказаться от тебя я совсем не в силах. _Тут без вариантов._

Вслед за этими словами они слились в поцелуе, Геральт вновь овладел им, и Лютик понял, что не смог бы, да и не поступил бы по-иному. Геральт — его единственный. Выбор предоставил бы множество перспектив, но ему они были уже не интересны.

***

— Что делать будешь без магии? — так и не прикрывшись, они нежились в обнимку на кровати, Лютик выводил затейливые узоры на руке любимого. Безуспешно Геральт пытался убедить Лютика, что было самое время отужинать. Но парень пока был не готов шевелиться.

Геральт легонько пожал плечами:

— Никогда не задумывался об этом.

— Мне нужен телохранитель, — задумчиво пробормотал Лютик. — Пока ты рядом, можно наконец-то не бояться разбойников.

— Мой навык владения мечами как раз очень пригодится.

— О, да! Они отобрали твою магию, но не знания, — смекнул Лютик. Зачарованный мир ещё не осознал весь ужас своей потери. — Хрен с ними!

— Действительно, хрен с ними, — согласился Геральт. Мягкий свет горящих вокруг свечей ласкал тенями красивое лицо Геральта. У Лютика захватило дух от осознания, что этот мужчина выбрал смертную жизнь вместе с ним, пренебрегая всем остальным. На хрупкие плечи музыканта взвалился пугающий груз ответственности.

Пусть он упустил свой шанс стать частью ковена Йеннифэр или любого другого, но это ни в какие подмётки не годилось тому, чем пожертвовал Геральт.

Однако Лютик решил, что, как бы там ни было, он да перестанет колдовать. Раз Геральт пошёл на такой шаг, то справедливости ради он тоже должен был.

Ему ещё столько всего хотелось сказать Геральту: как сильно он его полюбил, как боялся, что Геральт осознает сотворённую ошибку, или о том, что не будет чаровать, раз Геральт потерял свои силы.

Но не сегодня. Для разговоров будет ещё предостаточно времени и в другую бессонную ночь.

— Пока что я хочу наслаждаться простыми вещами, — напомнил Геральт. Он встал и подошёл к столу, разливая вино из графина по кубкам. Лютик будто язык проглотил. — Слушать твоё пение. Просыпаться рядом с тобой каждое утро. Идти рука об руку, скитаясь по городам или найдя постоянное пристанище. Остальное приложится.

Мужчина передал один кубок Лютику. Именно Геральт вечно одаривал музыканта: будь то лютни, мастерство магии и, наконец, любовь. Теперь же Лютик будет каждый день доказывать Белому Волку, что тот сделал правильный выбор.

— Остальное приложится, — прозвучал тост, и они с Геральтом звучно чокнулись полными бокалами.


End file.
